1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a brake system for a vehicle with an idle stop and go device, and more particularly to a braking technology wherein a vehicle with an idle stop and go device restarts after entering an idle stop state.
2. Description of Related Art
An idle stop & go (hereafter, referred to ISG or ASG (Automatic Stop & Go)) device is a kind of fuel-saving device that stops the engine in an idle state of a vehicle and automatically starts the engine when restarting the vehicle.
For example, it is a device that automatically stops the engine when a vehicle stops at a traffic light and automatically starts the engine when the traffic light changes and the driver presses down the accelerator pedal.
Accordingly, the ISG was designed to save fuel and prevent exhaust from being generated while the engine stops, and is particularly advantageous in commercial vehicles rather than general vehicles, and in the city rather than a highway.
Operation of existing brake systems while the vehicle is equipped with the ISG restart after entering the idle stop state is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Accordingly, the engine stops when the driver presses down on the brake pedal and the vehicle stops, and then the engine restarts when the driver releases the brake pedal and presses down the accelerator pedal to restart the vehicle.
However, there is an amount of time from when the driver releases the brake pedal to restart, as described above, to when the engine actually restarts and the vehicle is driven. Therefore, when a vehicle stops and restarts on an uphill road, the vehicle moves back at a predetermined reverse velocity before moving forward, or on a downhill road, the vehicle moves forward before the engine starts and then accelerates.
In other words, the vehicle moves irrespective of the driver's intention when restarting from the idle stop state, and as a result safety problems may occur.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for brake systems for a vehicle with idle stop and go.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.